


Angels Among Us

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own Inuyasha or Alabama’s Angel Among Us, all rights belong to their respective owners.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 2





	Angels Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Inuyasha or Alabama’s Angel Among Us, all rights belong to their respective owners.

Kagome sat on the window ledge of her bedroom window, looking out into the star filled winter sky. The snow swirling around the swaying trees as the wind flowed through the strong pines. As she watched them sway she was brought back to when she was a little girl.

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*

An eight year old Kagome was walking home from school on a cold winter day, she shivered as a cold breeze wiped across her neck. Tilting her head she looked towards the woods that laid off just to the side, if she cut through them she could make it back to the temple a lot sooner than if she took the usual route. She nodded her head making her decision, she turned heading into the forest path. The wind was getting stronger and she knew she had to get home soon. Picking up the pace she trudge forward, the trees began to grow denser. She clenched the front of her pink snow jacket tightly, squinting her eyes against the snow that was getting in her eyes.

Kagome began to get scared, it had never taken this long to reach home before. She looked behind her gasping, her foot steps were already covered in snow, she couldn’t tell anymore which direction she was coming from. She didn’t know where she was going, a strong wind slammed into her knocking her down. She started sniffling tears filling her eyes, she was all alone and nobody would be able to find her in this snow storm. No one knew she had decided to take the shortcut through the woods. She pulled her legs against her shivering at the chill in the air. She prayed to the gods that someone would find her and take her home.

Kagome blinked through tears to find a hand in front of her, she looked up to find an old man with long silver hair tied up in high pony tail, “who are you?” She could see blue stripes on his cheeks and, he just smiled, his eyes were gentle and comforting. Taking his hand she let him guide through the heavy snowfall, soon she was able to recognize the landmarks that signaled the temple was near. As they reached the temple grounds she saw her mother stepping out of the house.

“Momma!” Kagome yelled, Mrs. Higureshi looked up relief flooding her face as she ran to Kagome, “oh thank the gods! Kagome you’re alright! Father! Kagome’s home!!”

Kagome hugged her mother back tightly, “I’m alright momma! Thanks to this kind old man!” She looked behind her smiling big, “thank you sir!”

Miss. Higurashii looked confused as she looked to where Kagome was looking, “Kagome? old man? there’s no one there.” She hugged Kagome picking her up as Kagome’s grandpa ran out hugging the little girl as well.

“But momma he’s standing right there, he saved me, he found me in the woods and led me home,” Kagome argued, “grandpa sees him, right grandpa!”

“Alright whatever you say Kagome, I’m just glad you’re alright,” Miss. Higureshi carried Kagome into the house. “let’s get you warmed up.” Kagome looked over her mother’s shoulder, seeing the silver hair and blue stripes through the snowfall.

Kagome’s grandfather squinted his eyes into the snowfall, eyes widening when a glimpse of silver and blue blurred. He shook his head before looking again, rubbing his chin he glanced into the house, hmm maybe his granddaughter wasn’t mistaken.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome’s mother pretended to believe her, but to this day Kagome knew she never saw the man. But Kagome had known in her heart that he had been an answer to her prayers. An angel, there were so many times where she had almost given up only for someone to show and pick her back up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sat on her knees of the temple stairs her head bowed; she had just received a letter from the university acceptance program she had applied to her. They had rejected her application, the paper slid to the ground, now what was she going to do. She couldn’t afford go to pay her own way through, the program was a special program that would help her financially and then she would just have to pay part of it back afterwards. Now she wouldn’t get any help and she couldn’t ask her mother or grandfather.

A shadow fell on her as she looked up to find a young and handsome man with long silver hair and gold eyes, dressed in fancy business suit, he bent down picking up the letter before she could grab it.

“Hmm, you’re trying to get into Tokyo U University Program? That’s a tough school to get into unless you have connections, other than of course Tensho University,” the young man replied.

Kagome smiled sadly, “I would love to be able to get into Tensho Univeresity but I knew I wouldn’t be able to meet the requirements. So I tried for Tokyo U University Program, unfortunately looks like I’m not good enough for them as well. I might be able to get by working two jobs but I can’t leave my mother and grandfather to take care of the temple alone. I’ll try again each semester, maybe I’ll get lucky.”

The young man handed her the paper back, before pulling out a pen and writing down an address, “Keep working hard and You’ll do fine, if they can’t accept that then it’s not the place for you. Visit this address tomorrow morning at 9:00am, dress conservatively.” Then before he pulled back his finger lifted her chin up, “and keep your head up, don’t let them see that they affected you.”

Kagome blinked as she watched him walk away, glancing down at the address, just what was he talking about. She blinked when her cell went off, pulling it she saw Sango’s number her shoulders drooping. They were supposed to attend Tokyo U together, she answered almost going to tears when she told sango about being her application being rejected, “I’m so sorry Sango, I’ll find some way to get into Tokyo U.”

“It’s alright Kagome, I understand, “ Sango said trying to cheer her friend up, “I’m beginning to think it’s probably just too expensive I might try for one of the smaller colleges first, just to get a foot in the door.”

Kagome told her about the encounter with the stranger and Sango cheered her on, “go for it Kagome, it may be a great opportunity that you shouldn’t miss. Sure it could end up being a dead end but its worth seeing what it’s about.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome laughed remembering how shocked Sango had been when Kagome had told her imeditately after that the building had been Tensho Corp. and Sesshoumaru Tensho the CEO himself had been the stranger. He had also given her a job as his secretary along with an all-expenses paid trip to Tensho University that came with the job package.

“Kagome,” Miss. Higureshi walked in through her bedroom door, “Sesshoumaru’s here, you’re supposed to be meeting his mother today right?”

“Be there in a minute momma,” Kagome quickly finished getting dressed in a dark blue thin strap dress, before hurrying down the stairs to find Sesshoumaru dressed in one of his black suits. He slipped her coat on before opening the door.

“You look beautiful,” Sesshoumaru held up his arm as she took it waving to her mother and grandfather. He led her to his silver Porsche opening her door for her, before getting in the driver’s seat.

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling up to a three story mansion, a small toad-like man ran up to the door opening it for her, “thank you.” The small man nodded bowing before scurrying to the front door.

She took Sesshoumaru’s arm again as they walked into the mansion, Sesshoumaru removed her jacket hanging it up. She looked up when a dog eared individual entered, head covered in snow, “ahaha Inuyasha what happened?”

“Feh, the old woman made me go retrieve the firewood in that stupid storm,” he shook his body like a dog.

“It’ll teach you to earn your keep,” Sesshoumaru said as he went to get a drink for himself and Kagome, at the same time a woman wearing an elegant pink strapless dress with red and white blossoms sewn in an intricate design walked in.

“Ah you must be Kagome, Sesshoumaru has told me so much about you,” Miss. Tensho walked up to her looking her over. “Such a beautiful young lady, I’m glad my son has finally found someone who can tame his arrogance and ego.”

“Mother,” came Sesshoumaru’s stern tone from where he was pouring drinks.

Miss. Tensho waved him off as she turned on Inuyasha, “which reminds me, when are you young man going to find someone. At least I know I can expect grandchildren from Sesshoumaru and Kagome.”

“Feh get off my case woman!” Inuyasha yelled trying to exit the room.

Kagome’s face turned red as she started coughing from the shock, Sesshoumaru brought a pink looking drink patting her on the back, she took a quick sip sweat dropping, “uh um…that was fast…”

“Don’t pay her any attention, the second she found about you she’s been hassling me for grandchildren, at least now it can be Inuyasha’s turn,” Sesshoumaru sighed sipping his drink.

Kagome smiled watching Miss. Tensho and Inuyasha went back and forth at each other, she used the moment to look at the pictures that were on the mantel piece. Giggling at the pictures of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, many of them looked to be ones taken when the two were picking on each other, she came across a man with silver hair like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, blinking she gasped. He looked just like the man she had seen when she was little girl.

“Ah yes, that was my husband, and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha’s late father,” Miss. Tensho walked over to stand beside her, a glass in hand.

“Late father?” Kagome asked looking confused.

“I told you, father passed away years ago,” Sesshoumaru stepped beside her placing a hand on her shoulder.

“….Sesshoumaru….you know the story I told you about,” Kagome replied while staring at the picture. “From when I was a little girl.”

“The story about the snow storm and the man that had helped,” Sesshoumaru replied nodding, “you’re mother couldn’t see him but you insisted that he was there.”

Kagome then looked at him pointing at the picture, “he looked just like that, only with blue stripes on his cheeks.”

Miss. Tensho gasped dropping her glass as it shattered on the floor, Inuyasha froze leaning half over the couch. Sesshoumaru looked back at Kagome registering the determination and insistence in her eyes, she wasn’t lying, she believed with 100% and…the blue stripes, he found shock riding through him.

“….my father…saved you…,” Sesshoumaru could hardly believe it, but kagome’s description matched his father’s demon form perfectly. And even though kagome had learned of their demon heritage he had never described his father’s appear hence to her.

Miss. Tensho stared at Kagome for a minute before a tear fell from her eyes, “you were saved by my husband’s spirit.” She wrapped her arms around Kagome hugging her, “I always knew you were the right one for my son, but I didn’t know how true that was till today. “

Inuyasha walked over to join them as he placed his hands in his pockets glancing at Sesshoumaru, “so the old man’s ghost saved Kagome when she was a little girl, and now she’s your girlfriend, how much of a coincidence do you think that is? I wouldn’t put it past the old man to find a way to meddle even in death.”

Sesshoumaru straightened taking Kagome’s hand when his mother had released her, but replying to Inuyasha, “Regardless of why, I am grateful to father, he saved the life of the woman that is to become my mate. “

Kagome smiled as she snuggled into Sesshoumaru as they looked back at the picture, “there really are…angels among us.”

** Ja Ne**


End file.
